masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Suicide Mission
Candidate for Deletion Nominated for deletion. This one seems pretty open and shut. All this information (and more) can already be found, properly formatted, even!, over on the Mass Effect 2 Guide page, in the section entitled (oddly enough) Suicide Mission. I see no need for two pages that state the exact same thing, so why not get rid of the one that contains less info and is less well presented? However, as much of a no-brainer as this may seem, I'm still going to follow procedure and wait the one-week period for comment. SpartHawg948 09:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Wouldn't have edited it if I had noticed the other page. Sp8cemonkey83 20:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. That's why I specifically linked to that page in the delete tag, which some anon editor decided to remove without comment. I love it when that happens! SpartHawg948 20:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree with the nomination for deletion, and I wrote this page. (Yes, as an anonymous user that claim cannot be verified) I would recommend that, in addition to deletion, this page re-direct to the proper section, so that it can be entered in the search terms and provide the proper result. The only reason I wrote this sham of a page was to have something proper pop up when I put "Suicide Mission" into the search text. Sorry for wasting your time 21:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough! SpartHawg948 01:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Throwing in my vote for deletion, for what it's worth. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 21:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Objection! I would like to propose that the page not be deleted, but only so that we can use it to describe the exact mechanics of the suicide mission (who lives and who dies), the details of which would be too cumbersome for the main page. Right now, our emphasis on the guide is to allow someone who wants a 'perfect game' (i.e. no squad members or crew members die) in as concise a manner as possible. Given that one of the devs has posted new mission about the mechanics of the 'hold the line' part of the game (http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/105/index/1117936&lf=8), and what we already know about who dies during the inbound flight part of the mission, there is potentially useful, non-redundant information that this page could be adapted to hold. Let me know what you think :D. UERD 18:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :But the exact mechanics of the mission (who lives and who dies) is already covered in the Suicide Mission section of the Mass Effect 2 Guide. In fact, it's covered in greater detail. When I saw what had been added to this page, I figured it had just been copy-pasted fro the ME2 Guide, as it's the same info, just a lot less of it. This would be the only segment of a mission (not the full mission, just one segment of it) with a page, and I don't see the need. SpartHawg948 23:25, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: If you say so. I withdraw my objection, and cast another vote for deleting this page. UERD 00:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: I keep being of two minds about this. On the one hand: wikis should be organized by topic; the fact that one section of one page happens to have more detail than a page dedicated to the topic of that section is not an argument for folding the page into the section; the Guide page will arguably only grow in size if it is to become a true complete walkthrough. On the other hand, the Guide would indeed look weird if Suicide Mission is the only section shown as a link rather than fully expanded; that its section is more detail is not an argument against folding the page into it, either; and I'm tired. Ha. My take so far: if we're sure the Guide won't grow enormous, fold the page into the section; if it will grow enormous, split all sufficiently large sections into their own pages, paraphrase them with one paragraph apiece in the Guide, and preface each with a link to "Complete Article: section name here". BuddyPharaoh 23:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK! Well, it's judgment day, and it's pretty clear-cut. 5-1 (or maybe 2) in favor of deletion. DRY is correct though that it would be beneficial to leave a redirect, so that's what I'll do! SpartHawg948 09:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC)